


Dateless for the Yule Ball

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Crush, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Harriet Potter stresses over her lack of a date to the Yule Ball.





	Dateless for the Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 10 prompt: an AU
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/YGYn908.jpg)

Harriet paced in her dormitory, thankful she was alone for the moment. She was contemplating how she could be a Hogwarts Champion and the-girl-who-lived and still not have a date for the Yule Ball. Was she just that disliked? It couldn't be that she intimidated people, like Hermione. Even Hermione had been asked. She'd kept it a secret until Ron messed up and asked her after he'd tried a few other options like she was his last resort.

Neither of them had asked her if she had a date. Apparently, they just assumed she did. Even Professor McGonagall had told her that she and her date would be required to open the floor to dancing by dancing first with the other three Champions. Harriet had wanted to sink through the floor like a ghost. She hadn't had the mind to tell McGonagall that she didn't have a date and now there was less than a week to the event.

She opened her wardrobe and looked at her dress robes. The shop clerk had suggested dark green to go with her eyes and since she'd never had formal clothes before she went with the suggestion. They were lovely and there were sparkly details on the top but Harriet got sick to her stomach just looking at them. What if someone said something about her liking Slytherins? It was too dark to be Slytherin House colours but it was still green and...

She sighed. No one was going to see them; she didn't have a date. She would rather miss the entire thing than show up alone and be berated by McGonagall. Being scolded for not being popular enough for a date would be the ultimate humiliation.

She wished Ron would have just asked her.


End file.
